the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan vs. Richard
The forced'' relationship between junior hairdresser Megan Benson and real estate agent Richard Mason occurred in [[Megan's Ordeal|''Megan's Ordeal]]. History Overview Megan did not willingly enter a relationship with Richard Mason, but did so that he would harass her mother, Jennifer Benson, whom she used to date, as Richard promised to leave her alone if Megan dated him and bare his child since he couldn't have one with Jennifer. Megan was forced into having sex with Richard unprotected in order to conceive. before their "relationship" ended, as he was arrested in Dead and Gone (2). The relationship began sometime before Drop It Like It's Hot (1) and ended in Dead and Gone (2) when Vince got arrested. In -, after her mother breaks up with Richard, Megan asks him how she could get him to leave her mother alone. Her only choice was to sleep with him and she can bare his child, which she agrees to do. In -, Richard forces Megan to buy pregnancy tests in different brands. Megan misses her period and takes one of the pregnancy test. Megan feared that it the test came out negative, Richard would hurt her mother. To her horror, it comes out negative. She meets Richard in an alley and tells him that she's wasn't going to go through with the deal and she is going to the police and report him. He slaps her, and he tells her that she must do what she is told if he is to keep way from her mother. Later, he apologizes and gives her red lingerie. She then gives the lingerie to Katie at the salon as a peace offering, and Katie tells her that their bosses Taylor and Kylie Ferguson were going to hair show. Megan decides to volunteer to go to the hair show, so she could have time away from Richard. Then Megan becomes dizzy and faint and takes a pregnancy test in the salon restroom, it comes out positive, increasing her fears even more. Katie notices Megan talking to Richard outside of the salon. At a birthday party, she confronts her about Richard and she tells her about her forced relationship, but doesn't tell her that she is pregnant with his baby as part of the deal to protect her mother. Katie begged Megan to tell her mother and report it to the police. Megan tells her that she can't risk her mother getting hurt and begged her to let her handle this problem. Things get worse when Megan lies to her bosses Taylor and Kylie that her aunt is sick and needed a long-extended absence to take care of her. Megan learns of the real reason on why she had to bore Richard's baby. Before he and her mother dated, his ex-wife had her tubes ties after having daughters and he longed for a son. When Richard dated Jennifer, he bonded over Megan's brother, Lucas. When Megan finally goes into labor, Richard takes her to his beach house where he had his living room prepped for a homebirth and gives birth to a baby boy at Richard's beach house. Richard leaves Megan to die from blood loss after birth, taking the baby with him. Hours later, Megan's mother, Jennifer, with help from her co-workers at Tress It Up! found her, but was horrified that she was losing blood from giving birth and called an ambulance. Megan survives and informs her mother of the ordeal. Richard and the baby were found a day later and Richard was arrested, while Megan and the baby were reunited. Not ready for motherhood, she decided to give the baby up for adoption. Jennifer supports her daughter's decision and says her goodbyes to the baby. With Richard in prison and the baby with his new adopted family, Megan and her family attend counseling.